1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mount for an optical device, and more particularly, to a mount for an image sensor having an array of photosensitive elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Image sensors are used in various types of apparatus to form an electronic record of an image. The image sensors include an array of photosensitive elements which must be precisely aligned relative to other elements in the apparatus. Various types of mounts have been developed for supporting the image sensors in apparatus such as scanners, and these mounts normally provide for adjustment in the plane of the sensor as well as adjustment along an optical axis. One of the main problems in known mounts is that considerable skill is required to make the proper adjustments, and thus, the mounts are not suitable for use in applications where skilled technicians are not available to make the adjustments.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,135, there is disclosed an alignment system for scanning arrays. A linear array of photosensitive elements is mounted on a carrier which is in turn attached to a floating block. Threaded members can be moved in engagement with the block to provide adjustment of the array in three degrees of freedom in the plane of the array. The blocks can also be adjusted in a plane perpendicular to the plane of the array by means of axially extending screws. One problem of the mount shown in the patent is that adjustment of any one of the threaded members produces motion of the array in more one degree of freedom. This results in adjustments which are interactive, and thus, adjustment of the position of the array must be an iterative process which is difficult and time consuming.